Sparring
by GejimayuGirl
Summary: "Let's make a bet," Shikamaru suggested. "We spar. No weapons or chakra techniques. Just hand-to-hand combat." Kinda OOC Shikamaru, but a sexy, funny story nonetheless. Rated for language and steamy makeouts.


Author's note: Taking a break from my SakuXLee story to do a one-shot for another couple I love: ShikaXTema. I apologize for the language. I just envision Temari as kind of a potty-mouth. I love this pairing because I can see a lot of chemistry between them. It's a very sexy pairing. I don't want to write anything lemon-esque, but I don't mind writing things that are on the suggestive side. I think that initial spark is one of the most exciting parts of a relationship. I haven't gotten to do that with Sakura and Lee... yet. ;)

I know, the LeeXGaara bit doesn't jibe with my plans for Lee and Sakura, but I needed it as a plot device. Besides, I've read some LeeXGaara fics before that were really sweet.

My husband says this fic is OOC for Shika, and maybe it is a little bit, but I've just been writing about sweet, chivalrous Lee for so long that I needed to write something _scandalous_, and who better to write it about that Shikamaru and Temari? ;) Maybe I'll try to write a more accurately-represented Shika another time (He has a cameo in my SakuXLee fic that I think captures him a little better).

Anyway, onward! Enjoy!

I don't own these characters. Sucks, but it's true.

**Sparring**

I had to admit I enjoyed the less arid climate of Konohagakure as I strolled after lunch. I approached a playground and contemplated sitting on a swing to rest when I heard, "Oi, Temari!"

I turned to find the last person on Earth I wanted to see sprawled out on the grass by the slide. "Oh, hi, _Nara_..." I grumbled.

"You don't sound too enthused about seeing me, princess. You're breakin' my heart." He put his hand to his chest in mock disappointment.

"Gee, I wonder why... you're so pleasant." I hated it when he called me _princess_. He did it just to piss me off.

"Hey, I was just lyin' here, lady. You're the aggressor here." He stood, dusting himself off. "So, what brings you to Konoha?"

"I'm here with Gaara on diplomatic business."

"And by that, you mean you brought Gaara to see his boyfriend?" The guy had the audacity to laugh. "That's awfully sweet of you."

"Shut up." I had no problem with my brother being gay, but it bothered me to hear Shikamaru poke fun at him, even in this good-natured way.

I was still kind of in shock about it, to tell the truth. It hadn't been that long since he'd told everyone. I never expected Gaara to show an interest in _anyone_, much less a _guy_. And the guy he picked... well, also very unexpected. The mop-topped kid whose ass he had beaten mercilessly in the chuunin exam, Rock Lee. It was a little weird, but they were happy, so I didn't question it.

"I'll tell you what. Let's make a bet," Shikamaru suggested.

"I'm listening," I answered warily.

"We spar. No weapons or chakra techniques. Just hand-to-hand combat. If you win, I'll stop razzin' you about Gaara and Lee."

"And stop calling me 'princess?'" I entreated.

"I'll think about it." He smirked.

"And if _you_ win?"

"You'll come with me to the ANBU banquet next weekend."

"Excuse me?" He had just _asked me out_. That sneak!

"It'll give the small-minded townsfolk something to gossip about. Besides, I need some arm candy to make me look good in front of the other guys." He gave me a pat on the rear.

"Oh, that is IT!" I shouted as I pulled my arm back to slap him. Before I could make contact, he caught me by the wrists and pinned me against the slide's ladder in one quick, fluid motion. When did the lazy bastard get so fast?

"False start," he said as an explanation for my imprisonment. "Not so much as a handshake or a bow... That's cheating, you naughty girl." That sardonic grin of his made me want to throw him to the ground and beat him to a bloody pulp... or mount him like an animal. Maybe both - not necessarily in that order.

This is why I hated seeing Shikamaru. I was in constant turmoil when he was around. He infuriated and aroused me in equal measure. He was too sexy for his own good, and he knew it. The asshole was milking this moment for all it was worth.

"What the hell, Nara? Let me go right this instant!"

His mouth crashed into mine with a ferocity I thought the mellow ninja to be incapable of. I felt my head swim as I kissed him back.

Holy shit. This was _**hot**_. It was hotter than my wildest fantasies. I nipped at his lower lip and he grabbed a handful of my hair. A fire rose in my belly. I was quickly running out of oxygen, but I didn't care. I never wanted this kiss to end.

To my dismay and my lungs' relief, he finally pulled away. I could do nothing but stand and gawk at him like a moron. For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

"Not bad, princess. Not bad at all." His voice was breathy. Husky. Erotic. He released the ponytail that he had just mangled and it tickled the back of my neck as it fell.

"Not bad?" I questioned, incredulous. "You just sexually assaulted me, and all you have to say is 'Not bad?' You've got some nerve!"

"Cut the crap. You wanted it too." That damn sexy smile again.

"Nara Shikamaru, you are a boorish, chauvenistic, self-absorbed..."

He interrupted my sentence with another forceful kiss, this time clamping my waist in his arms. This one was not as urgent as the last, but it was equally mind-blowing. I had to stifle a moan as he trailed a hand up my back. I pulled the elastic band out of his hair, bringing a jagged black curtain down around his face. I ran my fingers through it as we continued to explore each other's mouths. It was satiny and smelled like green tea.

"Damn it, woman," he teased faintly when our lips separated again. "If you don't shut your trap, I'm going to have to keep it occupied."

He grew quiet and still. I allowed him to continue holding me. A smile played across his face. It was a much different smile than I was used to seeing. This one was peaceful. Tender. Intimate. I was seeing a special, secret smile that nobody else ever saw.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked apprehensively.

"I'm kind of hoping you try to hit me again."


End file.
